philmontfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Donbas
Lets get it started Hey, just dropping by to say I've created an account. Ready when you are. --L1AM 10:07, 11 February 2006 (UTC) :Same. Dustimagic 01:23, 12 February 2006 (UTC) Hey guys whats going on mclemson ::I emailed you my aim sn. --L1AM 10:36, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Image uploads "The upload directory (/home/wikicities/cities/philmont/images) is not writable by the webserver." It appears uploading is disabled. Maybe take a look at Configuring uploads. --L1AM 05:46, 12 February 2006 (UTC) :I still can't get it to work. --L1AM 11:58, 21 February 2006 (UTC) :: Working now. --L1AM 10:40, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Main Page Just out of curiosity, why are you shifting the main page to "Philwiki" - I had intended that to be the article that is about Philwiki, as opposed to the mission satement and our spiel at "Philwiki:About". Besides, I would like to avoid a redirect at the main page. Other than that, the new color is awesome. Why aren't the articles clear, so the whole page looks brown? Donbas 13:42, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :I was just experimenting with the name and quickly realized my mistake. I had the changes reverted by 12:13 http://philmont.wikicities.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Mainpage&oldid=1588. Hopefully its fixed for you now (maybe clear cache again?). As far as the new color goes, I would call it a sage green ;) and I'll see if I can change article backgrouns too. --L1AM 06:41, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Delays I seem to be having problems. One, the 'you have new messages' banner doesn't display (or maybe it does). Anyway, I have to constantly clear my browsers cache on everything. Really weird. --L1AM 10:39, 25 February 2006 (UTC) chat Whoa. Sorry about that. You mentioned the use of elements from wikipedia and I went off browsing through policies on WP to read about it at Wikipedia:Copyrights and Wikicities. Gaim doesn't blink for rooms like it does for individual IMs so I totally forgot what was going on. And then I went to go get a snack. Very rude and totally my fault. So I guess I'll just give a belated good night. --L1AM 09:33, 27 February 2006 (UTC) Philwiki vs. Philwiki:About Okay, I read Philwiki:Namespaces and saw "No domain - The Philwiki encyclopedia itself. The articles here are for information about Philmont, and not meant to teach people about Philwiki." This lead me to believe that information explaining what Philwiki is should be at Philwiki:About. I moved the page (redirecting Philwiki to Philwiki:About. Then I read Philwiki:Project Page where it said actual article and then (mission). So, you can revert that if you want. Sorry, I'm a little confused - I really dont have a preference though. --L1AM 08:50, 15 March 2006 (UTC) Inquiry: Activity, Administration, Interest A number of questions: :1. Are you, in any way, still active in the general Wiki community? :2. Are you still interested in contributing actively to Philwiki? :3. Are there any projects that are ongoing in relation to this Wiki? I am leaving this on all three current Philwiki Administrators' talk pages due to collective inactivity since May 2006. My apologies if I seem accusatory or hostile; I am simply endeavoring to get an understanding of this Wiki's current status. Auguststorm1945 23:55, February 22, 2010 (UTC)